PHOTOSHOOT
by naughtydreamz
Summary: When actor Edward Cullen meets with professional photographer Bella Swan to review his proofs from their recent photo session, he's in for a big surprise...and so is she!


**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

**This is another one of my stories that was written several years ago. It's a one shot, and as per usual it's rated oh so very M. If you find dirty words, dirty thoughts, and two consenting adults "doing the dirty" offensive, you probably don't want to proceed.**

**PHOTOSHOOT**

His fingers thrummed the dashboard as he guided the Porsche up the highway, radio blaring as he sang along. He looked in the rear view mirror, checking to make sure no cops were nearby before he accelerated and felt the engine roar to life beneath him. Adjusting his Oakley's, he turned in the direction of Swan Photography Studios, eager to check out the proofs from his recent sessions.

Bella closed up her darkroom after checking her watch, realizing that Edward would be arriving soon. Without her assistant there today to help organize her sessions and set appointments, she was faced with the task of doing all the office work in addition to the actual photography and darkroom duties. Thankfully, Edward's proofs had been readied by her assistant the day before and enveloped in preparation for his appointment. Bella awaited his arrival, nervously brushing out her hair and applying lipstick. She noted to herself that he had the uncanny ability of making her lose her cool. _And what woman could keep her cool looking through a viewfinder at that delicious specimen every day_? She thought she had done exceedingly well, all things considered.

Her door opened and she watched him walk in, removing his shades and winking as he said hello. _God, did he have to_ _do that?_ She had just gotten through composing herself and in the wink of an eye, she felt her resistance crumbling.

"Hey Bella, how's it going today?" he greeted her. "Aren't you doing any sessions?" he asked as he looked around the studio.  
"Hi Edward. No sessions booked till later this afternoon. I have some darkroom work I'm doing though, so I'll stay busy", she said with a smile.

They went to her large display table where her proof envelopes were readied and she reached for the one with his name on it. Handing it to him, she offered him a chair. "You can relax and go through your proofs while I excuse myself for a few minutes to check my prints that are soaking in the darkroom, and then I'll be back to discuss your options with you, okay?"

He smiled and thanked her, settling in with his envelope and a cold bottle of spring water as she went to the back room. He thought back to his photo sitting with her and felt the ache in his balls as he remembered. She was incredibly hot, and he had eagerly followed her instructions during the photo shoot, getting turned on by the way she talked to him. He watched the way she moved and maneuvered her body to get close to him for different angles and views, and it took all his willpower of exerting mind over matter not to get a hard-on when she stepped near him for a close up. He could see her cleavage and smell her perfume and he wanted to yank her camera out of her hands, throw her down, and fuck her senseless.

He wondered if she had caught the passion he had been feeling in the photos. _Time to see._ He undid the envelope clasp and reached inside for the proof sheets. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the photos out and readied himself for his first peek. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

He gazed at the pictures and swallowed hard. He reached for his water bottle and unscrewed the cap and took a long, gulping drink. One by one, he reviewed each sheet and let his eyes travel over every inch, memorizing every detail for later when he was alone and could relieve the throbbing between his legs.

Someone had screwed up big time. Somebody had mistakenly placed the wrong picture proofs into his envelope. He wondered what her reaction would be. The reaction he was having was pretty obvious. His dick was stiffer than concrete. He heard her shutting the dark room door and calling his name.

"Why don't you bring the envelope back here to the lounge, Edward?"

"Um Bella, we need to talk" he called out to her. "Could you come here?"

She walked into the studio office and headed for the front door and locked it before she turned to him and motioned with her arm for him to follow. "Come on. We'll review your proofs back in the lounge where there's room for both of us to sit down".

He picked up the envelope and his water bottle and followed her, trying to walk as nonchalantly as possible with a king sized erection. _Why didn't she notice? Weren't photographers trained to have an attention to detail? How could this_ _mix up have occurred?_ He was confused, and turned on, and uncomfortable.

"Now, let's check out these proofs", she said and before he could stop her, she had taken the envelope out of his hand.

"Bella, I wanted to say…."

She pulled the proof sheet out and her face blanched, then reddened, and she sat down on the couch.  
"Oh dear lord…."

"Bella…."he stammered.

She looked up at him and covered her hand with her mouth. She began shaking her head "no", unable to believe that this had happened. _How had the erotic pictures she had taken of herself wound up in his envelope? This wasn't_ _happening! _Her eyes welled up with tears and threatened to spill over.

"I don't know what to say", she began, struggling to find the words. "You came here because I am a professional and now…now…this!"

"Please don't be upset", he said. He crouched down beside her to talk with her and calm her down. "You are a professional, and I can see it from these pictures. They're so amazing".

"Nobody was ever supposed to see those pictures, Edward", she lamented, putting her head down.

He reached for her hair, tucking a large strand of it behind her ear so he could see her face while he talked with her.

"They're so beautiful and sexy. The guy you were thinking of is so fucking lucky to have you fantasizing about him if you look like that when you're thinking about sex, honey".

She sniffed and looked up at him, listening.

"Tell me who it is, Bella. Who's the lucky bastard?" he said with a smile.

"I can't tell you that", she whispered.

"Why not? I don't know him, do I? Does he even know how sultry your eyes look when you're thinking about him? Does he?" Edward persisted. He wanted this woman in the worst way and couldn't believe how jealous he was that she thought of some other guy when she posed like this.

She tossed her hair back off her shoulders and looked at him directly, her eyes smoldering as she licked her lips before answering him. "I would hope that he knows. I tried to communicate it to him in our sessions".

Her answer hit him like a sledgehammer. _Holy fuck_! _She took these pictures of herself while she thought of a man she_ _had photographed!_

She scooted a little bit forward on the couch before speaking again. "He doesn't know how I feel. Do you think I should tell him how attracted I am to him Edward?"

_Damn! Where the fuck was that bottle of water?_ He stood up and walked to the small table he had placed it on, unscrewed the cap and killed the remainder of the bottle in one large swallow. His balls were tight and his cock was stiffer than shit. All he could think of was remembering how her nipples looked in those pictures. They were dark and hardened to nubs and he imagined flicking them with his tongue. He recalled her sexy lingerie in the pictures and her tiny waist and firm ass and he needed to know who the hell the guy was that was inspiring all her fantasies.

Without turning around to face her, he spoke. "Yeah, I think any guy would want to know that you're feeling him, honey". His voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears, like he was having a hard time speaking. "I think he'd want to be told". _God damn him that lucky bastard,_ he thought.

She stood and walked to him, finding her courage, empowered by what he had just said. She saw that he had been responsive to the pictures; after all, her eye was trained to see every minute detail, and she knew he was attracted to her from the way he had lingered over the proofs.

"Edward", she half whispered as she came up behind him. He turned to face her. "I tried so hard to look pretty for you when I posed".

"Bella?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He was the lucky bastard? _

She looked up at him, ready to make a full confession. "I was so excited when I got the call from your manager to do your photo shoot. I'm such a fan of your movies, and I was thrilled that he had chosen my studio for your newest sessions", she explained.

He struggled to listen, to pay attention to what she said but his fucking cock kept telling him: _She wants it. Give it to her. Give it to her hard. You saw the way she practically begged for it in the pictures._

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he valiantly tried to silence the speech his dick was giving him so that he could concentrate on what she was saying. He owed her that. He could at least be enough of a gentleman to let her get this off her chest before he kissed the ever-loving shit out of her and bent her over the couch. After seeing poses she had photographed herself in while fantasizing about him, he intended to get her back into those positions shortly.

"So you see when I was photographing you, the attraction had been there all along, Edward and I tried so hard to maintain my professionalism and keep my distance", she continued "but it was useless. I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore and I had to have an outlet somehow for the tension, so I did my own photo shoot".

He blinked as she stood there staring at him. "Edward? Did you hear anything I just said, Edward?" she asked him.

"Yeah". He pulled her to him and crushed her against his full length. "Can I kiss you now? Fuck, Bella…you posed like this for me?" he said before his mouth descended onto hers in a heart-stopping kiss. His hands wrapped into her hair and he pulled her as close to him as he could while he ravaged her mouth, tasting and probing with his tongue against hers, feeling his boner jump again. "Bella, show me those pictures again, baby", he whispered as he lifted his mouth off hers.

She reached for the envelope and pulled out the proofs, shyly handing them to him.

He slowly looked at each proof, stopping occasionally to linger a moment and stare at a pose, completely unnerving her as he held the proof and stared at her over the top of the picture, saying nothing. She was so nervous, so unsure of his thoughts about her. He licked his lips and said to her, "What were you thinking of when you posed for this one, Bella?"

She looked at the pose he showed her. She was nude but for a pair of high heels and several long strands of pearls. Her bottom was deliciously turned toward the camera and tilted upward, her head leaning down towards her high heels, hands clasping her ankles. The pose didn't leave much to the imagination.

She cleared her throat and tried to speak. "I was thinking…. I was fantasizing about you coming over…." she cleared her throat and attempted to finish her sentence as he stared at the picture of her glorious naked ass. "I was trying to imagine what you would be like as a lover and you taking me from behind".

He tossed the envelopes onto the nearest surface and reached her in a half step. "Let me show you. I'm so fucking hard right now, Bella", he gasped.

He pulled his shirt off and unzipped his jeans. She noticed his firm abs and his slim hips as he slid his pants off. His cock was straining against his boxers and she saw the enormity of what she had been fantasizing about. "This is what you're doing to me", he told her.

She moved into his embrace and felt his dick throbbing on her belly. She lowered herself and pulled his boxers down, eyes widening as she saw his full nudity for the first time. Wrapping both hands around him, she opened her mouth and pulled him deep into the back of her throat. Her tongue whorled over and around his hugeness as his hands pulled her head down over his shaft. She felt his legs trembling as he struggled to remain standing while she sucked and slurped his erection.

He reached down and lifted her under her armpits, pulling her to her feet. "Get undressed, Bella", he whispered. He watched as she removed her clothing, eyes feasting on her body. There were those nipples that he would suck on for hours later. And there was her pretty groomed pussy that he was dying to lick out but that was for later too. _Shit, but_ _she had a tight little ass! Had she ever let a man go there before? _He intended to find out.

Right now, he wanted her bent over and holding her ankles. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked her. She nodded and visibly trembled at the sight of his erection growing even larger before her eyes. _God, would she be able to_ _accommodate him?_

"Turn around and bend over for me", he whispered as she watched him stroke his shaft up and down.

She positioned herself exactly as she was in the photo that had turned him on so much. "God sweetheart, I can't wait to be there", he said as he hugged her from behind. He slipped two fingers inside her to begin preparing her for his entry, working them in and out rapidly as she moaned and cried out his name. She creamed up quickly and he was throbbing in anticipation already. He knew neither one of them needed much foreplay, they were both ready to go.

"Hold onto the couch, honey", he said as he worked the tip of his cock up and down her creamy slit. She released her ankles and leaned over the couch armrest as she felt him push everything he had deep inside her. "Fuck, you're so hot and tight, Bella", he murmured to her as he slammed her vaginal walls with all the strength he had. He held onto her hips and watched her sweet ass bob as she took what he gave her.

"Edward! God, Edward!" she called out his name as she buried her face in the couch cushions and screamed through her orgasm.

He felt her quivering, felt the clamping down of her muscles on his dick and knew he had only a stroke or two left for her before he was done. He reached under her belly and lifted her off the cushions, pulling her towards his belly and further up his cock as he shot his load into her. He pulled her and pulled her onto him as he thrust as far inside her as he could while he came.

She fell forward back onto the couch armrest and he followed her, slumping over her back to catch his breath. For several minutes, neither one spoke. He felt himself decrease in size and slip out of her, so he stepped away and flopped onto his back on the carpeted floor.

When she was able to breathe normally, she rose from the couch and went to where he was sprawled out on the carpet. She gently laid down on him, and she felt his arms go around her. Kissing his lips softly, she nudged her head under his neck for a cuddle.

"Does this mean that I'm fired as your photographer, Edward?" she asked him. "I'm not being very professional, am I?"

"No, you're not being very professional at all, Bella", he answered her as his arms tightened around her. "Now ask me if I give a fuck", he laughed.

She lifted her head to look at him, silently asking if she still had the contract for his sessions.

"Your skill as a photographer doesn't have anything to do with me being a lucky bastard, now does it?" he asked her. "Just get me the correct proofs so my manager will be happy, okay?"

"Alright", she said, the relief evident in her voice.

"And then show me those pictures again so I can see what other fantasy poses you have in mind for you and I", he told her as he smirked and readied himself for round two.

**THE END!**

**Author Notes: Thanks as always to my pre-reader, Judy (coloradoperson) for her encouragement, and for making my awesome banners! Click on the link on my profile to see the sexy one she came up with for this story.  
**


End file.
